


Duke vs the Knights of the Round Table

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Audrey x Duke x Nathan in the end, M/M, Multi, first fun then angst then cuddling, very Nuke heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke only wanted to buy some groceries when he gets attacked by some angry knights on the way. Lucky for him Nathan shows up and tries to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duke vs the Knights of the Round Table

Duke hated cops. He hated their moral standards and their inability to look away when they should. He hated their guns and their cuffs. But knights were a hundred times worse. They had even more morals than anyone could possibly imagine, praising their king and country, and condemned anyone who tried to harm them, and they had _pointy swords_. They had really pointy swords and they were all pointed at Duke.

“Easy guys,” Duke tried to calm them down and raised his hands a little to show them that he had no weapon or whatever in his hands. He was totally harmless. And he didn’t do anything for once. He only wanted to buy some groceries and suddenly the knights of the round table were surrounding him and pointing their fucking sharp swords at him. He hated this town so much.

“Duke Crocker!” One of the guys stepped forward, raising his sword even a little higher.

Duke sighed inaudible. “Let me guess. Lancelot!”

The knight furrowed his brow, clearly confused about this form of address. “No! And even if, it would be ‘Sir’ to you.”

“Sorry, my bad.” Duke shrugged his shoulders. “I deeply regret this mistake and I swear that it won’t happen a second time. So, can I go now?” He really didn’t want to end up in a dungeon or something.

“You can go when our king says so. For now we will take you back to the castle where you will face the consequences of your actions.”

Duke knew that he should be more worried about the mentioned consequences but the only thing that reached his brain was “Castle? Since when do we have a castle in Haven?”

“Don’t try to confuse us, thief.” The knight came closer, pressing the sharp end of the sword against Duke’s chest. “We are no fools.”

“Woah, never said that, calm down. It was just a curious question because I never noticed a castle before but to be fair I also see you guys for the first time.” Sometimes Duke still wondered what Troubles were able to create but then again it was all routine by now. A castle and some eager knights? Just a normal Tuesday. “So will you take me to your king now?”

The knight in charge nodded at two of the others and promptly Duke was guarded right and left. But they didn’t get to moving because suddenly Nathan was standing right in front of them. His hand wandered slowly to the gun in his holster. “Duke,” he said and nodded.

Duke managed a little wave with his hand. “Nice to see you, Nate.” And yes, he was actually happy to see Nathan because Nathan was good in solving Troubles. Audrey might have been a little better but Duke would take what he could get.

“Who are you?” Sir Not-Lancelot walked around Duke and was facing Nathan now.

“Chief Wuornos, Haven PD.” Nathan fished out his ID and shoved it under the nose of the knight. Duke only rolled his eyes and looked past the knight to Nathan, raising an eyebrow, silently asking if Nathan really thought that would solve anything. There were part of a Trouble. Flashing his badge certainly wouldn’t help at all. And Duke was still surrounded by sharp swords and Duke would prefer that Nathan would shoot them - just to be sure.

“Ah, an ally of the king.”

Duke sighed loudly. “Of course. He who has already a hand on his gun is an ally but I - who just wanted to buy some groceries - get arrested on the spot? How is that fair?”

“You have committed treason to our king.” Not-Lancelot sounded really pissed as he turned around again and his eyes were sparkling with rage.

“Treason?” Duke tried not to sound offended. He failed miserably. “I don’t even know your stupid king.” Thinking about it this probably hadn’t been the smartest thing that Duke could have said. He was pretty sure about it especially because he had now a sword at his throat.

“You insult our king once more and it will be the last thing you said.”

“Okay, sure.” Duke swallowed, could feel the cold steel of the blade on his skin and the sharp edge at his throat. This became suddenly very real and dangerous and Duke didn’t like it at all. His arms were still held tightly by the two knights next to him and he couldn’t do a damn thing to protect himself. So thank god for Nathan Wuornos. Duke could count the times on one finger where he actually was glad to have him around. This was definitely one of them.

“Drop it.” Nathan’s voice was calm and steady but the threat behind it was clear as water. And the gun pointed at the head of Sir Not-Lancelot made it even clearer. “Drop the sword,” he repeated slowly.

The knight seemed confused for a moment and stepped away a bit, with him the blade. Duke took a sigh of relief although Not-Lancelot was still near enough. “ _This_ is an enemy of the king.”

Nathan glanced at Duke quizzically and Duke would have shrugged if he could. He had no damn idea who this fucking king was and what he did to him. But to be honest Duke could think of one or two who he might have pissed off or one and two more. There was actually a very long list of people who could be the troubled person behind this all. Although right now this wasn’t really important. They couldn’t do anything with this information at the moment because there were still four knights around them and they all wanted to kill Duke and Duke was _not okay_ with this.

“He is a petty thief, nothing more,” Nathan said.

“Thanks, Nate, really pushing my confidence here.” He didn’t want to rush Nathan or anything but Duke would prefer actions over words.

“He doesn’t deserve to die,” he continued, totally ignoring Duke’s little comment. “And I will talk to the king about this. I’m not sure if he will be pleased to find out that his knights take the law in their own hands. It’s the decision of the king if this man lives or dies.”

“Are you on the side of this traitor?” Non-Lancelot was eyeing Nathan suspiciously but Nathan remained totally calm.

“Of course not.”

Duke tried to ignore the knot in his stomach which twisted around at those words and focused on staying alert. He could actually feel the tension in the air and if Nathan’s plan should fail he maybe needed to react quickly if he didn’t want to get pierced by a sword.

“So why are you so interested if he lives or dies?”

Duke couldn’t prevent looking at Nathan, eyeing him as curios as the knight in front of him, also eager to hear his answer. But Nathan just stood there silently, his eyes wandering between Not-Lancelot and Duke. Duke knew this face, Nathan was calculating the odds so he was already pretty sure that his plan of charming his way out wouldn’t work. The knight seemed to grasp Nathan’s true intention in the same moment, moving only slightly towards Duke again before a shot echoed through the air. And a second one followed on the spot. Suddenly Duke’s right arm was free, his guard lying motionless on the ground but the knight on his left reacted right in this second. He reached for his sword which gave Duke the opportunity to break free of his grip and bend down immediately so that Nathan had a clear line of fire. The third shot echoed through the streets and Duke couldn’t fight the little smile on his face. Every now and then Nathan could be useful and it reminded him of their past although they never fought knights but more run away from the police. Same difference!

Duke however forgot the last knight of the round table who kept himself in the background til now and he would have been dead if it wasn’t for Nathan. “Watch out,” he called at the same moment he grabbed Duke’s arm and pulled him over to him. The sword only pierced his upper arm and Duke should probably be glad that it wasn’t his head but it hurt like hell and a _mild_ threat came over his lips.

One aimed shot later this knight was lying on the ground as well. Duke looked carefully around, made sure that he didn’t forget another one but they were all dead.

“Ha,” Duke began to laugh loudly. “This was fun.”

Nathan just shot him an incredulously look before holstering his gun again. “Come on, let’s get you-” Nathan stopped abruptly, staring at Not-Lancelot on the ground who was moving and groaning and _getting up_ again.

Duke opened his mouth but closed it immediately again. Out of sheer disbelief he just pointed at the knight and looked questionable at Nathan. But Nathan only shrugged with his shoulders. “Run?” Duke suggested and Nathan nodded in agreement.

They were only a few meters ahead before Not-Lancelot’s angry voice was filling the air, “Kill the traitors!”

 

Duke pushed Nathan around a corner into an alley and pressed himself and Nathan against the wall. Cautiously he looked back to the street to see if the knights were still following them. “Zombie knights?” He asked unbelievingly while turning around to Nathan. It seemed as if they had outrun the knights which was no miracle because their armor must at least weighed double than what Duke and Nathan were wearing.

“There are not zombie knights, Duke,” Nathan was mumbling while grabbing Duke’s arm and examining the cut.

“You shot them and they just got _back up._ ”

“They are the creation of a Trouble and not real. Probably that’s why we can’t kill them.”

Duke nodded. “Still a problem though,” he commented dryly. “Because they want to kill _us_.” Duke still was highly offended about that. He didn’t do anything to piss them off, he even apologized to Not-Lancelot that he didn’t call him ‘Sir’. Nathan on the other hand shot them and it was totally comprehensible that they wanted to see him dead.

“You have no idea who could be the troubled person?”

Nathan was still fumbling around with his arm and came a little too close to the cut. Duke hissed out of pain and flinched back a little. “Jesus, Nate, _this hurts._ ”

“Sorry,” he said not very sincere. “So any ideas?”

Duke leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment. He tried to ignore the pain of his injury and think about all the people who might want to see him dead. But there were a lot, too many to limit it with no further information.

“It’s no criminal,” Nathan said out of the blue and ripped off the sleeve of Duke’s shirt. Duke opened his mouth to protest but it was ruined anyway so he didn’t say anything. “The knights thought that I was an ally of the king. No criminal would see a police man as a friend.”

“I do,” Duke commented before thinking about what he was saying. After Nathan looked up, clearly suprised about this, Duke added, “Sort of.”

Even if Nathan wanted to say anything he didn’t, only just warned him. “This will hurt now.” He tied the sleeve of the shirt around his upper arm as tightly as possible. Duke bit his lower lip to avoid certain noises of weakness but a single tear stole itself into his eye anway. “We need to get you to the hospital. This cut need stitches.”

Duke nodded. “Anywhere away from these crazy knights is fine with me.” And he would also be thankful for the dull pain in his arm to disappear even if he would never say this out loud. Some pain killers and vodka sounded like heaven on earth right now.

Nathan peeked around the corner now and put a gun in Duke’s hand at the same movement. “The Bronco stands on the other end of the street. If we are lucky we get there without any trouble.”

“ _If_ we are lucky,” Duke repeated Nathan’s words. They were never lucky, Duke knew this by now. “And what shall I do with this gun? They don’t _die_ , Nate.”

“Yeah, but they fall and this gives us time.”

Fair point. You could better outrun people when they were lying on the ground - even if it were only for some seconds. So Duke tightened the grip around the weapon and walked back onto the street. He could sense Nathan right behind him, scanning their surroundings and he felt a little safer right away.

“Where is everyone?” Duke asked after some minutes. The street was unnaturally abandoned and now as he thought about it he didn’t meet one single person on his way to the grocery store except those fine knights.

“Probably at the tournament.”

“Right!” Duke would just pretend that this didn’t sound like some crazy explanation and just except that they were all at the tournament. Where else should they be? “What?”

“This Trouble affects the whole town. They all think that we are in the middle ages or something, with kings and knights and tournaments.”

Duke nodded although he didn’t follow at all. “So why are you and I normal then?”

“I think you were just out of reach when it happened. I - let’s say you can look through it if you really want to. Audrey snapped me out of it.”

“Where is Audrey?” Normally they both stick together like glue and it was hard to convince Nathan to leave her side although she could look out for herself perfectly fine.

“She is looking for the king. We heard that he’ll host a special tournament today.”

“Makes perfect sense. How I love this town.” More than once Duke had questioned his decision of coming back to this place but then on the other hand he had no choice. There were so many reasons to come back and even more reasons now to stay. Suddenly he stopped and turned around. “Why are you not with her?”

Nathan looked down to the ground and back up again. “We saw a proclamation of the punishment for several crimes. Audrey got worried so she sent me to find you.”  

Duke tried to look in Nathan’s eyes but he avoided the contact and Duke asked himself - just for a brief moment - if it was only Audrey that got worried about him. But it didn’t matter. He was just happy that someone did and that Nathan was here now.

“Okay, so we get to the Bronco, join Audrey in her attempt to get an audience with the king, solve this trouble and get me some vodka.”

Nathan’s lips quirked up. “Sounds good.”

“ _Or_ you can die right here, right now!” Sir Not-Lancelot pointed his sword at them. “For treason to the king.”

Duke rolled his eyes. Not again.

“How did they get here?” Nathan whispered. They were in the middle of the street and there was no chance of hiding anywhere. They just popped out of nowhere but right now Duke wasn’t suprised by anything at all.

“Doesn’t matter. Just shoot them.” Duke had already lifted his gun and shot the first two knights. Nathan took the other two but there was one little problem. They were still standing and acting like Nathan, as if they didn’t even feel the bullets. “They are not falling anymore, Nate.”

“I can see that,” he grumbled and pressed his back against Duke’s while the knights came closer.

 

Duke didn’t know how it happened but somehow in the middle of the fight he managed to get to one of the swords. One knight was already down - he was also not sure _how_ this happened but he wouldn’t complain. Now he was facing Sir Not-Lancelot, blade on blade and Duke hadn’t even time to think about this ridiculous situation. Fighting with swords against knights. Now he certainly had seen _everything_.

His eyes and concentration were fixed on the knight in front of him but he was still listening to the sounds in his back, wanted to make sure that Nathan was okay and still fighting. When he had the chance he even glanced in his direction because Nathan wouldn’t notice when he got hurt. He wouldn’t scream out of pain because he wouldn’t feel it. He could propably fight until he was dead and then fall down and Duke certainly didn’t want that.

So he faced Not-Lancelot but also made sure to jump to Nathan if he needed help with the two other knights. But right in the moment he seemed to have the situation under control, using his fighting skills even the cheap ones he learned from Duke to stay alive.

“You don’t have the slightest chance against us,” Not-Lancelot threatened and took a hard blow against Duke’s sword. “You don’t even know how to fight with this weapon.”

This was probably true. Duke had learned to fence once but a sword was a lot heavier and it wasn’t as easy to guide it precisely in the direction that he wanted. He needed to steady it with both hands in order to get some control. The blows he threw were ungainly and embarrassing but he somehow managed to keep the knight busy and at bay. They couldn’t win anyway so the only thing they could do was win some time and hope that Audrey would reach the king and stop this stupid trouble before they both were killed by these knights.

“Hey, Nate, you’re good?” He shouted over the noise of colliding metal because he wasn’t able to check anymore and he needed to know if Nathan was okay. He was only here because of Duke. He was only here fighting now because he tried to help Duke. Nathan could have walked by these knights without any threat at all but he had to rescue Duke. And now he was on their death list as well. “Nate?” He asked again when there was no answer and Duke almost missed the next blow from Not-Lancelot.

“Remind me that you owe me a drink.”

Relief washed over him when he heard the sound of Nathan’s voice, maybe a little pissed and tense at the moment but still whole and strong. Still _alive_. Duke smiled a little and was more eager than ever to kick the ass of this knight. With loud shouting he rushed forward, sword over his head, ready to ram it into the knight’s body. He realized right away that it was a mistake when he noticed the smug grin on Not-Lancelot’s face. The knight seemed to have waited for something like this. He bend under the sword, grabbed his wrist and disarmed him. The sword fall to the ground with a loud clanging. It echoed hollow in Duke’s ears like warning bells. In the next second he had Not-Lancelot’s sword at his throat again.

“Drop it!” The knight called over the street but was looking past his face. “Drop the weapon.” He was talking to Nathan. “Or I will kill your friend.” The noises stopped abruptly and immediately there was a unpleasant silence around them. Duke let himself get pushed around and on his knees because he had still this fucking sword at his throat and if he could live a little longer when he played along he most certainly would. Nathan didn’t protest either when both knights were grabbing his arms and secured him. He wasn’t able to move anymore. Duke could but he was sure that only the slightest movement would mean to get pierced by a sword.

“Finally.” Not-Lancelot sounded way to happy about this situation. “You will pay for your crimes now, Crocker.” The knight stood behind him, pinning him down with one hand on his shoulder and the pike of the sword was pressed against his neck.

Duke’s heart was bumping against his chest, realizing that there was no way out. That this was _it._

It was not only the slight pressure of the weapon in his neck or the heavy breathing of his enemy behind him that made it suddenly so clear to him. It was the look in Nathan’s eyes as Duke dared to raise his head and look over to his friend. There was something in this clear blue that Duke had seen very rarely: pure fear.

It destroyed something inside Duke to see Nathan look at him like this. He was afraid for him, he was scared for Duke’s life and his emotions were written all over his face. And Duke smiled. He didn’t want to die but if he _had_ to he was glad that Nathan was there. He was glad that Nathan _cared._ And he was thankful that Nathan stood by his side until this very last moment.

With this smile he wanted to say goodbye, to thank him for every moment they shared together and say that it was okay because no one could have guessed that this day would end like this and it was not his own fault nor Nathan’s. He should know that.

Finally he nodded, ready as he could be in such a moment.

Nathan on the other hand didn’t seem to be. Suddenly he fought, he shouted and cried. “No, don’t.” He threw his whole weight forward, trying to get loose. “You don’t have to kill him. You don’t-” Tears were running down his face - or was it sweat? Probably the latter. Nathan wouldn’t cry for him, wouldn’t waste some good tears on someone like him.

“It’s okay,” he said, just so that Nathan would stop. It was not okay, nothing of this was okay but he couldn’t baer to see Nathan like that, broken and vulnerable.

Nathan shook his head, fighting like crazy to get lose but Duke could see there was no point. Nathan couldn’t save him. “Nate, please.” His voice was sharp. He didn’t want him to get hurt and Nathan had still a chance to get out of this alive. The knights wanted him and maybe they would vanish into thin air when they finished their task. Maybe they would stay and Nathan needed to be smarter than this if he wanted to survive.

“Nate, please,” he repeated, softer now and he could see the tension fading from Nathan’s body. He went limb in the knight’s arms but his gaze was still directed at Duke. There were so many unspoken words in his eyes but Duke understood every single one of them. And once again he was utterly grateful that Nathan was here.

“This was really touching but your time is up.” The pressure of the weapon dissappeared suddenly and Duke held his breath. He could see Not-Lancelot standing behind him and lunge out for the final blow in his head. He could feel the time slowing down in this last seconds, could watch everything as if the time stood still. But the only thing he wanted to see was Nathan. Nathan who still stared at him as if he couldn’t believe this was actually happening, didn’t want to accept that.

“Noooo!” It was full of pain. And despair. And sorrow. It was the most awful tone that Duke ever heard from Nathan and so he knew. He knew this was it. This was happening right in this second. _Now!_

And then it was all over. Nathan fell down in front of him. First Duke thought he somehow managed to fight the knights off and break lose but then Duke realized that he was still there, that he was still _alive_. He noticed the missing hand on his shoulder and saw that the knights next to Nathan had vanished too. They were gone. Duke turned around, searching for Not-Lancelot just to be sure but they were nowhere to be seen.

Duke supported himself on the ground and laughed out loud. This had been way too close for his taste. A situation like this could wait until he was old and gray to happen again. His heart was still racing and his breath was frantic and he tried to calm himself down. He tried to tell himself that is was over. The knights were gone, the threat was over but it didn’t help. His body wasn’t ready to accept that it could shut down and come to rest until it heard Nathan’s voice.

“Duke.” It was barely a whisper but audible enough for Duke to grasp it and a smile formed instinctively on his face. “Duke.” Rough fingers were sliding over his jaw, trying to get a hold of his chin but Duke had his face still directed to the ground so that Nathan couldn’t see where his hand was going. And the slight shaking of his fingers didn’t help either. “Look at me,” he pleaded therefore.

Duke raised his head because he had never been able to ignore Nathan’s wishes. There was still fear and shock in his eyes, so unusual for Nathan, and Duke’s gut twisted at the sight.

“I’m okay,” he wanted to say but his mouth was dry and not a single sound came over his lips.

Nathan’s hand was still on his cheek and the slight shaking vibrated on his skin. The other hand was searching for his left wrist and he grabbed it thigthly - almost too tightly - when he found it. His gaze shot back up immediately, regret in his eyes as if he was sorry that he had to break off the contact for this split second. The fingertip of his thumb dug deep into the skin of Duke’s wrist and deeper and deeper.

Duke swallowed, trying to get his mouth ready. “It’s still there,” he whispered roughly.

Nathan nodded. “I know. It was … it was just too-”

“Close?” Duke suggested because he felt the same. He could still feel the shaking of Nathan’s hand and he could hear his own heart racing in his ear. But he was still here. And Nathan too. They just needed a moment to realize that - both of them.

The grip around his wrist loosened a bit and Duke took that as good sign. Nathan was calming down although his hand was still trembling a little.

“How about this drink now?” Duke tried to lighten the mood and suddenly Nathan lunged forward, wrapping his arms around him, pressing Duke hard against his chest. Now Duke couldn’t only feel his own heartbeat but Nathan’s too. It was faster than a speedboat and it made Duke worry. “Hey, I’m here.” His hands rubbed over Nathan’s back even if he couldn’t feel it because not only Nathan needed this right in this moment. “I’m still here.”

Nathan’s head shifted in a nod. “I know. I know _this_.” He sounded a little bit angry and started swinging back and forth. Duke knew that he did this to have proof. Nathan couldn’t feel him, probably only could hear Duke’s heartbeat and voice. The swinging helped to make sure that there was _someone._

“It’s okay, Nate.”

“Don’t ever say these words to me again in such a situation.” Slight anger was filling his voice but he sounded more tired and exhausted. “I will not accept it. _Ever._ ”

“Okay.” Duke knew that he had scared Nathan today and this was one of the only things that he swore he would never do. He hated that he would remember the sheer fear in Nathan’s face for the rest of his life and that he would hear his painful scream in his dreams. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Nate.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Nathan pressed him even tighter against his body and although Duke could barely breath at the moment he didn’t say anything. Having Nathan so near to him was the only thing that made it real that he was still here.

“But don’t do it again,” he added and Duke could hear the little smile on Nathan’s lips.

“I won’t,” he promised and meant it with all his heart.

“Good and now I could use this drink you promised me.” Nathan laughed and after all of this it was the most beautiful sound in the world for Duke.

 

Audrey shoved herself through the crowd of people, didn’t bother that she bumped in one or two on the way and alerted through the loud protest of the people Duke raised his head and saw her rushing right at him.

“Are you okay?” She asked immediately before anything else. Her hand rested carefully on his upper arm where the bandage was looking out under the sleeve of his ripped shirt. He could have changed if he wanted. He had several spare shirts in his office but he didn’t feel the need for it. This shirt was totally fine, only a little filthy and sweaty and one arm was missing but except that it was perfect because it was still smelling like Nathan and it helped keeping him grounded.

Duke smiled at Audrey. “Sure. All stitched up.”

“No, I meant-” She cut off and looked at Nathan and then back at him.

It was totally obvious what was going on. “You told her? When?” Nathan hadn’t left his side. All the way back to the Bronco and on the ride to the hospital Nathan had been right next to him as if he were afraid that Duke would just vanish into thin air. He was also only a step behind on their way here to the Gull.

“When the doctor sent me out of the room. I needed an update from Parker anyway.” Nathan was acting completely casual again as if nothing had happened at all. He was just sitting here at the bar and drinking his beer like every other evening after a long day at work. Only when Duke moved he could see the difference. When he leaned back, Nathan leaned forward. When Duke got up, Nathan followed him right on the spot.

On any other day Duke would have been annoyed. Right now he wished that Nathan would come even closer. As close as Audrey was at the moment. Her body was pressed against his side while she still had her hand on his arm.

“I’m okay,” he assured her and he was. At least he was still alive and kicking. And the pain killers for his arm were working already. “Maybe you should ask Nathan the same question.”

“What?” Audrey was looking over to Nathan, scanning his body from top to bottom, searching for injuries.

Duke had been so sure that Nathan only mentioned Duke’s almost death and forgot to tell Audrey about the fact that he totally freaked out about this and still was shaken up even if he didn’t want to admit it.

“What are you drinking?” He whispered into her ear and already stood up from his barstool.

“Mmh? Oh, wine, please,” she said half-heartedly while her eyes were still fixated on Nathan and she had to see it, had to see the little flinch of Nathan when Duke moved around the bar. The shock in his eyes was there for everybody to see. Nathan couldn’t hide that something was wrong although he tried to act normal. “What happened?” She looked over to Duke, while rubbing her thumb over the back of Nathan’s hand.

“We had fun with some knights.” Duke smiled wryly or he intended to because Audrey’s worried expression was proof enough that it didn’t work as planned. “It was bad,” he gave in at last. Audrey could be intimidating when she was staring at him like that, with worry but at the same time insistence in her eyes. “For both of us.”

He turned his attention back to Nathan, was hoping he would agree with him even if it was only a nod or something. But Nathan stayed stubborn, pretended as if he was okay. Duke put Audrey’s wine in front of her and gave Nathan another beer. “But it’s all fine now,” he added a little bitter, not at all pleased with the way Nathan acted.

Audrey’s eyes switched back and forth between Duke and Nathan. It showed on her face that she knew. She knew exactly what was wrong. “Alright, guys, pack your stuff and let’s go.” She took her glass of wine and pulled Nathan’s hand along as she turned around and walked to the door. Nathan hadn’t time to ask, just grab his beer and follow her if he didn’t want to break the contact. And Nathan never wanted that, Duke was sure of that. He only shot back a panicked look to see if Duke was following them.

“Coming,” he shouted over the crowd, grabbed a new beer and a bottle of whiskey as well. He probably would need this tonight.

 

“So, do we need to talk about this?” Audrey aksed when Nathan and her were sitting on the couch. Audrey just dragged Nathan down next to her. Duke on the other hand was more comfortable with staying on both his feet in front of the fireplace. He knew this tone of Audrey’s and she wanted to solve things and Duke was not sure if he really _wanted_ it. He would be able to escape faster this way.

Nathan reacted right on the spot. A simple “No.” followed by a long gulp from his beer.

Duke nodded. “I’m with Nathan on this one.” Talking wouldn’t change a damn thing. It wouldn’t change that he probably would dream of Sir Scary Knight and his minions with their sticky swords. And that he could see Nathan’s fear filled eyes every time he closed his.

“Okay.” Audrey sighed quietly. “But we stay together tonight.”

Nathan raised his head, looking puzzled at her. Duke just smiled. “I will take the couch then and you both can sleep on the bed.” He knew that there was no arguing with Audrey about going back to the _Rouge_ so he just played along.

“No.” It was barely a whisper but it sounded like ringing bells in Duke’s ear because this hadn’t been Audrey’s voice. It had been Nathan. “I can’t sleep right now.”

Audrey reacted immediately, stroking her hand over his back while the other was still playing with his fingers. “It’s okay, Nathan.”

Duke moved for the first time they got here and slowly sat next to Nathan. With a loud sigh he leaned back and closed his eyes. It had been a long fucking day and the night would probably get even longer especially when they were not sleeping. But Duke could relate. He was afraid what he would see in his dreams too. He could just skip that and drink a round with his best friends. And forget everything that happened today if he wasn’t so tired. It was probably the pain killers mixed with the alcohol that made him so dizzy. He tried to open his eyes again but his eye lids were heavy like a metal door and he just gave up after two tries. “I hope you don’t mind me sleeping,” he managed to say before feeling the darkness around him getting heavier.

 

He woke to the sounds of hushed voices, with no sense and order. Trying to pull himself from the darkness he focused on the voices, on the things they said but it was harder than expected.

At first they were only bits and pieces. “...couldn’t do anything” stung out because Duke could feel the desperation behind those words. Then it faded again. His consciousness came back to Audrey’s soft words, “He is only asleep.” and Duke felt the need to properly wake up, to reassure Nathan that he was _still there_ but he couldn’t open his eyes yet. Instead he tried moving his hand, wandering over the couch, searching for Nathan’s. He found his knee first, so he went back to his tigh and worked his way up to his shoulders. There was no reaction from Nathan, not moving nor speaking, probably he hadn’t noticed it by now. Duke slowed down on his way to Nathan’s hand, feeling the little goosebump he was causing Nathan although Nathan wouldn’t feel it at all. And then he suddenly stopped when there was another hand on his.

“Duke.” There was a slight trembling in his voice and Duke hated it.

“Still here,” he assured him therefore. “Not going anywhere.” Speaking was hard and Duke felt the urge to fall back into unconsciousness right away but he was fighting against it. He didn’t want to leave Nathan like that. His eye lids opened up a little and he tried to sharpen Nathan’s outlines. But all his will wasn’t enough and he fell back asleep.

The next time he woke up was to movement. There was a brush of a hand against his arm and shortly after he noticed that something lay on his lap. This time it wasn’t so hard to open his eyes, to raise his head and look around.

“Sorry, didn’t want to wake you.” Audrey’s whispered voice was right next to him. She was standing behind the couch. “I just thought you and Nathan could use a blanket.” This was when Duke noticed the soft fabric around his shoulders and he realized that it was Nathan who was lying on his lap. His head rested on his legs and his hand clung to his knee. “He was tired and fell on you while dozing off. I can wake him and move him if it’s uncomfortable.”

Duke was never so fast to shake his head. “No, it’s okay.” Actually it was perfect and he reached out his hand to pet Nathan’s hair but stopped right before touching him. He wanted nothing more than to feel him even more but he didn’t want to wake him. Nathan seemed finally calm and Duke didn’t want to disturb this.

“You know he can’t feel you, right?” Audrey came around the couch and sat down on his other side.

Duke smiled and wondered how he forgot this. This was probably one of the few times this came in handy. Cautiously he stroked over Nathan’s head.

“He told me what happened,” Audrey was still whispering. “Are you really okay?”

Duke looked down on Nathan, watched his steady breathing, felt the warmth of his skin against his fingers and he nodded. “It’s getting better.”

“Good,” Audrey smiled and stood up. The sudden blank space next to Duke let him shiver. He wanted to reach out, grab her hand and pull her back but he didn’t because he didn’t want to force her sleeping on the couch in an uncomfortable position. It wasn’t fair. He had Nathan. It should be enough to remind him that he was okay. Audrey should get some sleep. She probably had a hard day too. And it was not right to ask more from her. But if Duke was honest to himself he needed her too. He needed _both of them_.

“Don’t worry, Duke, I’m not leaving.” She was next to him again and Duke didn’t even notice her returning. “I just thought I could use a blanket too if I sleep on the couch.” She wrapped the blanket around her body and snuggled onto Duke’s side.

“How was the audience with the king by the way?” Duke was calmer immediately, feeling Audrey’s hand wandering over his arm to his hand and he felt the pull of sleep again. With a smile on his face he rested his head on top of Audrey’s. He closed his eyes, listening to Audrey’s soft voice, telling stories about kings and knights and ladies and he knew that he was right there where he belonged.


End file.
